sentiments
by Totorsg
Summary: c’est la suite de l’épisode « Sanctuary » enVO « Hors d’atteint » en VF. Chaya fait comprendre à John certaine chose surtout a propos de sentiment réciproque.


**Sentiment **

**Résumé: **c'est la suite de l'épisode« Sanctuary » enVO « Hors d'atteint » en VF. Chaya fait comprendre à John certaine chose surtout a propos de sentiment réciproque.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne lecture**

**Après s'être partageaient l'un l'autre pour mieux se connaître comme l'avait préciser Chaya, John du se rendre a l'évidence qu'il devait retourner à la citée.**

**John :** Je devrai rentrer

**Chaya :** Oui, tu devrais

**John : **_(la regardant droit dans les yeux)_ Je n'ai pas trop envie surtout que Elizabeth va encore une fois me passer un savon par ce que j'ai mis ma vie en danger !

**Chaya :** John, Elizabeth a raison, elles s'inquiète pour toi c'est normale !

**John :** le Dr Weir s'inquiète pour tout le monde !

**Chaya :** Je n'en doute pas mais pour toi c'est particulier, je peux le ressentir !

**John : **_(se demandent quoi_) C'est-à-dire je ne comprend pas ?!

**Chaya : **J'ai aussi le pouvoir de savoir se que ressente les gens autour de moi, et j'ai découvert que le Dr Weir tien énormément a toi, d'ailleurs pour toi c'est la même chose, Tu l'aime !

**John :** _(un peut déboussoler quelle est pu lire en lui)_ Attend Chaya, en gros tu veux dire que Le Dr Weir M'aime et que moi je l'aime aussi ?!

**Chaya :** _(avec un sourire)_ Pour toi c'est sûr, Pour le Dr Weir c'est à toi-même de vérifiée mes dires

**John :** très bien, Adieux Chaya et merci !

**Chaya lui fit un petit signe de la tête, John monta à bord du jumper. Pendent le trajet du retour vers la citée qui ne fut pas très long, Sheppard réfléchissait beaucoup a se que lui avait dit Chaya après tout elle avait su lire ses sentiments a lui alors pourquoi pas se de Elizabeth, Pourtant il avait peur, peur que Chaya se soit tromper et que Elizabeth ne le rejette mais pour l'instant il était bien décidé a prendre le devant et a en savoir d'avantage.**

**Quand il atterrit avec le jumper dans le hangar, il fut étonner de voir le Dr weir juste devant, john sortit du vaisseau pour la rejoindre.**

**Elizabeth : **Major, heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf ! J'ai eu très peur vous savez !

**John : **_(avec un sourire)_ Heureux de savoir que vous vous inquiété pour moi !

**Elizabeth :** (_un peux énerver)_ Major si vous partez a chaque fois comme cela sans savoir se qui se trame et que moi je ne puis avoir la certitude de vous voir revenir, cela me serait insupportable, _(sur un ton plus froid)_ surtout si c'est par ce que vous avez perdu la tête pour une « extraterrestre » !

**John : **Oh ! Du calme Elizabeth, _(en rigolant)_ Vous êtes jalouse ou quoi ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant droit dans les yeux)_ Ne me refaite plus jamais ça !

**Elizabeth parti, John ne savait plus quoi penser, quand elle l'avait regarder droit dans les yeux, il avait capter tellement de chose, John en été presque sûr, elle avait été affecter par le fait qu'il flirt avec Chaya.**

**John secoua la tête pour essayer d'arrêter de penser il se torturé trop l'esprit, il parti prendre une bonne douche et alla se coucher par la suite.**

**Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla doucement, il penser toujours a se que lui avait dit Chaya a propos d'Elizabeth, cela le préoccuper énormément, Quand il fini de s'habiller, il pensa d'aller parler avec Teyla. Après tout, lui la considéré comme sa meilleur amie sur Atlantis et il savait bien que Teyla et Elizabeth s'entendait un merveille, elles s'étaient vite liée d'amitié et se disait tout, elles étaient vraiment des meilleur amies. Il trouva Teyla dans l'un des couloirs qui mener à la sale se contrôle.**

**John :** Teyla ! Puis-je vous parle ?

**Teyla :(**_avec un sourire)_ Bien sûr Major !

**John :** Bon, je sais que vous et le Dr Weir êtes très proche, je crois que vous vous disait pratiquement tout !

**Teyla :** Oui c'est exact, Le Dr Weir et moi-même sommes meilleur amis

**John :** Chaya ma dit qu'elle pouvait savoir les sentiments des gens et elle ma dit que… le Dr Weir tenez énormément a moi et je voudrait savoir si cela est vrai et si vous en savez plus ?

**Teyla sourit, elle repensa a se que lui avait confier Elizabeth la veille, juste après que Sheppard ne parte pour Proculis, Elle lui avait confier avoir des sentiments très fort pour John, En d'autre termes elle était tomber amoureuse de lui, et le fait que John flirt avec Chaya l'avait profondément affecter, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait demander conseil auprès de Teyla.**

**Teyla :** Major écouter il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, faites le premier pas !

**John :** comment ?

**Ils s'était arriver en salle de contrôle, Weir allez sortirent de son bureau avec derrière elle Mackay ;**

**Teyla : **_(lui montrant de la tête Le Dr Weir_) Allez l'inviter, dites lui que vous venez la chercher se soir a sa chambre vers 19h30 et qu'elle doit s'habiller en civil, ne lui laisser pas le temps de répliquer dites lui que c'est un ordre, elle a besoin de se reposer un peux !

**John :** _(un peux nerveux)_ Bien !_ (L'embrassent sur le front_) merci Teyla !

**John se dirigea ver Elizabeth qui venait de sortir de son bureau, il l'accosta au niveau de l'espèce de balcon qui rejoignait la salle de contrôle à son bureau.**

**John :** _(un peut gêner)_ Elizabeth, j'aimerais vous inviter se soir, _(voyant quelle allait dire quelque chose)_ cela ne se discute pas, je viendrait vous chercher vers 19h30 a votre chambre, tenu civil exiger, a se soir

**John allait partir mais il se retourna et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue D'Elizabeth, il ne lui avait pas laisser de temps pour répondre quoi que se soit, il verrait bien se soir en se postant devant sa chambre si elle avait accepter ou pas. Mckay qui avait vu cette scène était mort de rire pendent que Elizabeth était totalement Dérouter.**

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourcil lever_) Puis je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

**Rodney :** _(rigolant toujours)_ Si vous aviez vous votre tête quand il vous a dit ça et quand il vous a embrassé cela valait le coup mais sur ceux je vous laisse et vous souhaite un excellent rendez vous avec votre prince Charment !

**Elizabeth :** _(criant) _Rodney ! _(Plus bas) _ce n'est pas un rendez vous !

**Mackay était déjà parti, Weir ne comprenez pas vraiment, elle regarda dans la salle de contrôle et vit Teyla qui la regarder et ils se firent un sourire.**

**Dans l'après midi Elizabeth avait parler a Teyla pour savoir se qu'elle devait faire, après une courte discutions, toute d'eux s'étaient rendus dans la chambre de Elizabeth pour définir se qu'elle allait porter se soir. Pour en finir, elle en vint au look décontracter, après tout elle ne savait pas se que lui voulez Sheppard.**

**Il était bientôt 19h, Elizabeth confia le commandement au sergent Bates, et alla se préparé, elle porté un jean moulant et un débardeur bleu clair.**

**19h30 : John arriva, Elizabeth sorti de sa chambre, John était vêtu lui aussi d'un jean et d'un pull beige asser moulant, Elizabeth ne l'avait jamais vu en civil, mais en civil ou pas il était toujours aussi sexy, John lui tendit son bras, Elizabeth un peut étonner lui saisi.**

**Sheppard l'avait emmener jusqu'à une petite pièce assez reculer de la ou il allait d'habitude, là, il insista pour lui bander les yeux, après avoir été un peux septique, elle accepta et se laissa faire, John la dirigea dans une autre pièce, celle-ci était en fait une chambre bien plus grande que les autre il y avait un lit deux place ou John avait pris soin de décoré de Pétale, il y avait aussi une table dresser devant la porte fenêtre qui donner sur un balcon avec une magnifique vu, sur la table il y avait le repas de prés, la pièce était éclairé uniquement par des bougies, John l'emmena dehors, là il lui enleva le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux .**

**Elizabeth en voyant cette superbe vu du coucher de soleil était stupéfaite**.

**Elizabeth :** _(impressionner)_ c'est magnifique !

**John :** (_lui murmurant à l'oreille_) vous n'avez encore rien vu, retournez vous

**Elizabeth se retourna et découvrit la chambre, elle rentra pour mieux voir ; ce qu'elle voyait était tout bonnement magnifique, elle n'aurait jamais penser sa de John**.

**Elizabeth :** Je vois que vous vous êtes beaucoup investi dans la déco !

**John :** (_avec un sourire)_ C'est vrai je suis asser fière de moi

**Elizabeth :** Mais que me vaut tout ça ?

**John :** c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon insubordination.

**Elizabeth :** Vous n'étiez pas obliger de faire tout ça pour vous faire pardonner !

**John :** Peut être mais quelqu'un ma dit que vous aviez besoin de vous détendre !

**Elizabeth :** C'est Teyla n'est ce pas ?

**John :** C'est vrai mais de toute façon je vous aurais invité quand même.

**Ils se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux.**

**John :** Bon, si on mangé, vous voulez qu'on s'installe dehors ou vous préféré rester a l'intérieure

**Elizabeth :** Je crois que pour une fois manger au grand air ne me ferais pas de mal !

**John prit une couverture qu'il posa par terre, il posa deux, trois bougies et aider de Elizabeth ramena le pic nique a l'endroit ou il avait poser la couverture, ils s'assirent par terre l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger, pendent se temps ils apprenaient beaucoup l'un de l'autre, chacun parlaient un peu de sa vie.**

**Après le repas, John sentait que s'était le moment de lui parler de la vraie raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené ici. **

**John :** _(un peut tendu)_ Elizabeth, si je vous est inviter c'est par ce que Chaya …

**A l'entente de se prénom, le sourire D'Elizabeth s'effaça, elle baissa la tête.**

**John : **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Elizabeth : **_(en se levant pour se diriger vers la rempare du balcon)_ Rien

**John :** _(il la regardé mais elle était dos a lui)_ C'est a cause de Chaya ?!

**Elizabeth poussa un soupire mais ne dit rien, elle était toujours dos à lui et fixer l'horizon.**

**John se leva pour la rejoindre.**

**John :** _(prenant son courage à deux main)_ Elizabeth, je sais que le fait que je flirt avec Chaya vous a affecter mais elle a fait resurgir en moi les vrai sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous et que j'essayer d'enfouir pensant qu'une relation entre nous serait impossible.

**A ses mots Elizabeth se retourna d'un coup, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse venait de lui dire que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle**.

J**ohn : **_(voyant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire et qu'elle attendait plus)_ Elizabeth ! Je vous aime ! Et se n'est pas la peine de niez je sais que pour vous sait la même chose !

**Elizabeth : **Par ce que vous lisez dans mes penser maintenant ?!

**John : **Non mais Chaya pouvait le faire et elle ma dit pour vous.

**Elizabeth :** Dans se cas je ne peut que vous confirmez se que Chaya vous a dit car c'est vrai, je vous aime aussi John !

**John : **Je suis soulager moi qui penser me prendre un gros vent, je crois que je n'aurait pas supporter car…

**John fut arrêter par la main d'Elizabeth poser sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Ils se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux, John avait mis ses bras autour de la taille du Dr Weir, celle-ci avait elle, ses bras autour du coup du major. Tout d'un coup ils s'embrassèrent d'un long baiser trés passionner qui en disait long sur leur désire.**

**John prit Elizabeth dans ses bras et tout en l'embrassant, il la conduit jusque dans le lit, il s'en suivi un corps à corps très brûlant et torride, Dans leur ébat, ils firent passer tout l'amour, la tendresse, le désire et la passion qu'ils avait l'un pour l'autre.**

**Après cela, épuiser ils s'endormirent.**

**Le lendemain, John se réveilla, il vit que Elizabeth n'était pas à ses côtés, il regarda autour de lui et vit quelle était sur le balcon, il enfila son pantalon et alla la rejoindre.**

**Elizabeth, elle était heureuse, elle avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve elle venait de passer une soirée magique suivit d'une nuit extraordinaire avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient peut être fait une erreur ou peut être avaient-ils étaient un peux trop vite puis elle pansait aussi a Simon qu'elle avait laisser sur terre mais parés tout qui savait quand ils pourraient rentré chez eux, elle ne pouvait pas demande a Simon de l'attendre toute sa vie sans savoir quand elle reviendrait alors, oui elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait.**

**John :** _(passant ses bras autour de la taille de Elizabeth et d'une voix douce)_ Bonjour !

**Elizabeth :** _(de la même voix douce)_ Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

**John : **Pour le peux que j'ai dormi, oui ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

**Elizabeth :** Non une petite demie heure ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller

**John :** Tu mas l'aire pensive !

**Elizabeth :** C'est par ce que je le suis ! Je me demande si on a bien fait ou si cela n'a pas était un peux trop vite et je pense aussi à Simon.

**John :** _(il la fit retourné pour quelle soit face à lui et quelle le regarde)_ Simon ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(détournant les yeux de lui)_ c'est mon fiancé que j'ai laisser sur terre !

**John :** Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit ! Je penser que tu m'aimais mais si c'est juste une question de sexe ce n'est pas la peine !

**Elizabeth :** _(en retenant John qui aller partir) _John non, je ne t'ais pas menti quand j'ai dit que je t'aime, c'est vrai de toute façon je ne peux pas demander a Simon de m'attendre alors que je ne sais quand je reviendrait sur terre et de toute façon cela serait pour rompre avec lui puisque mon cœur est pour quelqu'un d'autre ! (_Elizabeth l'embrassa) _

**John **Tu ne regrettes pas alors ?

**Elizabeth :** Oh ! bien sûr que non ! _(Se blottissant dans les bras de John)_ Je réfléchissait juste un petit peux c'est tout

**John :** _(la serrant dans ses bras)_ Ce n'est rien !

**Elizabeth :** Je suis désolé mais tout ça et si nouveau pour moi et cela a été un peux rapide même si c'est que j'attendait depuis le début mais je n'est jamais ressenti ça auparavant et cela m'effraie un peux

**John :** Je te comprends, tu sais pour moi aussi c'est nouveau et je n'est jamais ressenti moi aussi de telle sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que je t'aime et que je veux vivre toute ma vie a tes côtés.

**Elizabeth :** Moi aussi je le voudrais, je t'aime tellement !

**John et Elizabeth s'embrassèrent jusqu'à bout de souffle, ils restèrent aussi un moment enlacée dans les bras l'un de l'autre a regarder l'horizon, tout deux se santé bien, ils étaient si heureux d'avoir franchit une étape de leurs relation.**

**Elizabeth **: Je vais aller prendre une douche et me rendre en salle de contrôle

**John :** Très bien, on se voit plus tard !

**Elizabeth partie la première, elle alla prendre une douche comme elle l'avait dit et se dirigea en salle de contrôle.**

**La matinée se passa très bien, Elizabeth était de temps en temps dans les nuages car elle repenser a la nuit quelle avait passer avec John.**

**Le midi, Elizabeth était dans son bureau dos à la porte d'entrer, elle était encore entrain de rêvasser, John en profita pour rentrer, il passa ses bras autour de la taille D'Elizabeth et l'embrassa dans le coup, celle-ci surprise se retourna brusquement mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et l'embrassa, Elizabeth se laissa faire, puis comme ci elle venait de réaliser se qu'il se passer elle se détacha de lui.**

**John :**_(étonner)_mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

**Elizabeth :** Je sais pas si tu est au courant mais on est dans mon bureau et de la salle de contrôle a ici on peut tout voir !

**John : **(_avec un sourire)_ si tu prenais le temps de regarder, tu verrais qu'il n'y a personne dans la salle de contrôle !

**Elizabeth regarda vers la salle de contrôle ; en effet il n'y avait personne, se qui était asser inhabituelle.**

**Elizabeth :** Mais où sont-ils tous passés ?

**John :** Pour dire vrai c'est moi qu'il leurs est autorisés à aller manger tous ensemble, j'ai dit que surveiller la porte !

**Elizabeth :** _(en rigolant)_ Et bien sûr c'est se que tu fait ?

**John :**___en l'embrasant dans le cou)_ Oui, tout a fait ! Tu n'aimes pas ma façon de la surveiller ?!

**Elizabeth** : Oh ! Non, au contraire !

**John et Elizabeth s'embrassèrent. Pendent se temps Mckay, Ford et Teyla arriver dans la salle de commande pour demander au Dr weir et au Major Sheppard si ils voulaient manger avec eux et non rester a surveiller la porte tout seul.**

**Arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent étonner et bouche bée de se qu'ils voyait, le Dr Weir et Le major Sheppard s'embrassant très passionnément.**

**Mckay :** _(en rigolant) _Je crois que ses deux là on une autre forme de faim !

**Teyla :** (_avec un sourire) _Je crois que leur soirée aura était très bénéfique pour eux deux !

**Mackay :** A qui le dites vous !

**Ford : **_(qui ne comprenait pas) _Attendez ! J'ai dut louper un chapitre, de quelle soirée parlez vous ?

**Teyla et Mackay se regardèrent et en déduirent qu'il fallait tout expliquer au lieutenant Ford**.

**Teyla :** On va vous expliquez, mais avant ça, je crois que l'ont devrait sortir d'ici !

**Ford et Mackay la regardèrent ne comprenant pas, Teyla leur fit signe de la tête de jeter un coup d'œil dans le bureau du Dr Weir et en effet il valait mieux pour eux de sans aller car cela commencer a devenir plus personnelle et intime pour John et Elizabeth.**

**Quand a eux deux, ils profitaient un maximum de ce moment.**

**Vers 13h30, les première personne qui travaille en salle de contrôle commencer a revenir de leur pose déjeuner, heureusement pour eux John et Elizabeth avait étaient très synchro avec cette pause déjeuner, ils venaient juste de finir de se rhabiller (lol).**

**Tout deux sortir du bureau fessant comme si de rien n'était, après cela chacun se rendit a sa chambre pour y prendre une bonne douche.**

**Elizabeth allait sortir de sa chambre mais à l'ouverture de la porte elle se trouva nez à nez avec Teyla.**

**Elizabeth :**_(surprise)_ Teyla ! Vous voulez quelque chose ?

**Teyla :** _(avec un grand sourire) _Oui, savoir ceux qu'il c'est passer avec le major ?

**Elizabeth :** Oh ! Rien de bien important, nous avons mangé sur un balcon tout en parlant

**Teyla :** ce n'est pas a moi que tu va faire gober ça !on se connaît asser maintenant, et je peux te dire que ton regard a changer et tu ma l'aire très heureuse en plus Moi, Rodney et Aiden, on vous a vous dans ton bureau se midi !

**Elizabeth :** Entre, je vais te raconté

**Elizabeth raconta exactement tous ce qu'il c'était passer entre elle et John, du moment ou il était venu la chercher dans sa chambre jusqu'à maintenant.**

**Teyla ayant bien écouté tout le récit, était très heureuse pour son amie.**

**Teyla :** Tout cela est super ! C'est se que tu voulais !

**Elizabeth :** Oui mais je ne voudrait pas que toute la citée soit au courant pour le moment.

**Teyla : **Ecoute Elizabeth, John t'aime et cela se voit, c'est très sincère et toi tu ressent la même chose, il serait dommage de vous cachez à cause du regard des autres, de toute façon je crois que toute la citée seraient content pour vous !

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un petit sourire)_ Tu as peut êtres raison !

**Teyla : **_(en rigolant)_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Nous somme des êtres humain avec des sentiment se que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre est tout a fait naturelle.

**Pendent ce temps, dans la chambre du Major Sheppard, tout c'était passer exactement pareil a par que John expliquer tout cela a Mckay et Ford. **

**Aiden :** Major, nous sommes très heureux pour vous et le Dr Weir !

**John : **Merci, l'ennuie c'est que Elizabeth ne veux pas que cela soit officielle pour l'instant mais le fait est que je l'aime plus que tout depuis le début, je n'est plus envie d'attendre !

**Rodney :** Elizabeth a surtout peur du regard que les autres pourraient portaient sur votre relation, elle pense quelle serait moins respecter et que les autre pense quelle fasse du favoritisme par rapport a vous.

**Aiden : **Rodney a raison, Elizabeth pense trop au autre

**Rodney :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ de toute façon tout le monde pense déjà quelle fait preuve de favoritisme par rapport a vous car elle vous aime et cela est très naturelle chez des êtres humain qui ont des sentiments, et puis tout le monde n'attend plus que vous soyez ensemble !

**John :** _(surpris)_ Vraiment !!!!!!

**Aiden :** _(avec un hochement de tête)_ oui, Mr, vous devriez foncez !

**John :** Dans se cas je vais y réfléchir même si je sais déjà se que j'ai l'intention de faire mais vous n'en saurait rien avant le jour J.

**Après tous cela chacun retourna a ses occupation, John alla sur le continent a fin d'y trouve un cadeau pour Elizabeth.**

**La fin de journée se passa très bien, arriver la nuit, John et Elizabeth avait décidé de ne pas dormir ensemble a fin de se laisser un peux réfléchir.**

**Les jours avenirs se passèrent très bien, John et Elizabeth étaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble, ils mangeaient tout les matin, tout les midi et tout les soirs a deux, La nuit aussi ils la passaient a deux maintenant. Bien sûr tout cela n'avaient pas échapper a toute les personne vivant dans la citée, ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper car Elizabeth était beaucoup plus souriante et heureuse que d'habitude sans conté les regard que pouvaient se lancé les deux tourtereaux. **

**Un Jour John décida que c'était le jour J, il était vraiment sur de se qu'il ressentait et de se que Elizabeth ressentait, ses 2 dernière semaines n'avaient fait que confirmer.**

**Dans l'après midi John avait pris sa radio, il avait mis sont « micros – écouteur » et avait demander à Grodin que quand il le contacterait avec sa radio qu'il fasse en sorte que quand il parlerait dans son « micros – écouteur », toute la citée l'entende. La mise en scène était parfaite John c'était positionner en bas à la salle de la porte des étoiles, il n'attendait plus a se que mackay appelle Elizabeth en salle de contrôle.**

**Mckay :** _(par le système de haut parleur_) Dr Weir, ici Mckay pouvez vous venir en salle de contrôle ?!

**Weir :** _(en appuyant sur l'écouteur)_ J'arrive Rodney !

**Elizabeth se rendit en salle de contrôle suivit de prés par Teyla.**

**Elizabeth :** Que se passe t-il Rodney ?

**Teyla :** Vous et le Major Sheppard ne deviez pas aller sur une planète ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui, c'est vrai ! John ma fait tout un cinéma pour y aller !

**Rodney :** _(un peux énerver)_ Justement on ne le trouve pas !

**John :** _(Dans sa radio pour Grodin)_ Mettez le haut parleur !

**Elizabeth :** _(Elle se retourna vers Grodin)_ Mettez le haut parleur Svp !

**Grodin :** c'est fait Madame.

**Elizabeth :** Major Sheppard, Ici Weir ! Veuillez vous rendre en salle de contrôle, je vous signal que vous deviez aller sur une planète avec Le Dr Mckay!

**John :** Elizabeth, ici John, Si Rodney c'était vraiment donner la peine de bien chercher il m'aurait trouvé !

**Elizabeth :** Major, ou êtes vous ?

**John :** Enfin Elizabeth on pourrait peut être se passer du vouvoiement et du major maintenant !

**Aiden : **(_en montrant le bas de la salle de contrôle)_ Dr Weir, il est ici !

**Elizabeth rejoignat Ford sur le petit balcon qui donner sur la porte des étoiles, suivit bien sûr de Teyla et Rodney. Weir vit John qui se tenait en bas et qui les regardaient.**

**Elizabeth :** _(qui se demander quoi)_ Mais qu'est ce vous faites là ? Et a quoi jouez vous ?

**John : **_(en la fixant)_ Je ne joue a rien je veux juste vous dire quelque chose !

**Elizabeth commencer à comprendre ou il voulait en venir surtout qu'elle savait que toute la citée les entendaient car des personne commencer a se réunir autour d'eux pour savoir se qu'il se passer.**

**Elizabeth :** Dans ce cas nous allons en parlaient dans mon bureau !

**John : **Non, je veux que toute le monde sache se que je ressent et soit témoin de se que je vais dire et faire.

**Rodney :** (avec un sourire) Ca risque d'êtres très intéressants !

**Weir lui lança un regard pour lui dire de se taire.**

**Elizabeth :** _(un peux embarrasser)_ John on avaient convenu…

**John : **_(interrompant Elizabeth) _Peut être mais cela fait maintenant deux semaine que nous sommes ensemble, Je sais que tu m'aimes car tu me la dit et je sais que je t'aime aussi plus que tout depuis le début, alors je ne veux plus me caché. J'en ai marre, après tous nous sommes des êtres humain avec des sentiments alors si on ne peut pas s'aimer en liberté a quoi serviraient ses sentiments, maintenant si certaine personne ne peuvent pas comprendre serviraient alors il sont con car eux sont pareil alors il ne faut pas caché notre bonheur pour ce que pourraient penser certaine personne, Je t'aime Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth **___elle était surprise de se que John venait de faire mais elle était heureuse car il avait raison)_ John je suis désoler, j'ai eu tord de vouloir nous cacher _(John commencer à la rejoindre sur le balcon)_ Mais commander autant de personne n'est pas tout les jour facile surtout quand on est une femme civil qui doit se faire respecter par pas mal d'homme militaire et heureusement encore la plus par maintenant me font confiance et me respect. _(John se tenait devant elle) _John, je t'aime aussi ! Et je veux vivre toute ma vie avec toi !

**John :** Dans ce cas _(John s'agenouilla, prit une boite, l'ouvrit et la tendit a Elizabeth)_ Dr Elizabeth Weir me ferez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un grand sourire et au bord des larmes)_ Oh ! Oui bien sûr

**John lui mit la bague au doigt **

**Elizabteh : **_(la regardant) _Elle est magnifique, merci. Je t'aime !!!!

**John : **moi aussi je t'aime

**John et Elizabeth s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde qui applaudissaient, sifflé et crié, ils étaient tous heureux pour Elizabeth et John. Après cela l'ambiance de la citée était beaucoup plus d'étendu et John et Elizabeth ne se cachez plus, ils vivaient leur amour au grand jour.**

FIn


End file.
